


Operation Spider Love: Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grinding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha heat up
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Operation Spider Love: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest part.

Neither Peter and Natasha slept apart when they arrived at the hotel, Peter and Natasha sat down and watched a movie together before falling asleep in bed together, in the meantime back in New York Fury was facing the wrath of both Pepper Potts and Aunt May over the fact he had kidnapped Peter and sent him away to Monte Carlo with Natasha Romanoff on a mission, Aunt May was still furious about the fact that he hijacked Peter’s vacation to Europe with his school.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Peter and Natasha went to separate rooms of their hotel and Peter unpacked his bags and lay down in bed, letting out a heavy sigh and looking relaxed Peter closed his eyes and let himself drift for a moment, relaxing and excited about spending time with his girlfriend away from the Avengers, even if the vacation came in the form of a Shield mission, Peter never asked Natasha what they were to one another… was she his girlfriend? Was he her boyfriend? _ **

**_ Peter grabbed the remote for the TV Peter turned the TV on and smiled when he was able to find a movie to watch, it was about 2 minutes in when Natasha walked through the door of the ajoining rooms and entered Peter’s room “Hey Peter” she greeted as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it “So, you want to go over your cover again?” she asked. _ **

**_ Shrugging his shoulder’s Peter smiled “Pretty easy, I’m here as myself and attending an event on behalf of Pepper Potts” he said “And I am to keep my head down” Peter said “Though I’ve no idea why my tech expertise is needed” Peter said as he looked at the TV before looking at Natasha “Want to join me?” Peter asked as he looked at her, in the past Natasha had been solely focused on her mission and loyalty to shield but ever since meeting Peter she had opened herself more, something Clint used to tease her about whenever she visited the far before Thanos and the Infinity War. _ **

**_ Peter and Natasha snuggled up on the bed, Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arms around Peter’s body and rested her head on Peter’s shoulders, Peter and Natasha sat there for a moment before they finally fell asleep halfway through the movie, his arms wrapped around her body and holding her close with the front of his body pressed flush against her back. _ **

Flashback end:

Natasha awoke with a moan, Peter’s arm was around her and his hand was on her stomach, Natasha moaned when she felt his raging erection pressing against her ass, unable to stop herself she moved her hips and started to grind her ass against his cock which was straining against the fabric of his pants, Natasha kept her back against his chest as she ground her ass against his cock.

Her actions drawing moans from his lips as he reciprocated though sleepily, Natasha pressed her ass harder against his cock, increasing the friction between them though it wasn’t enough, Natasha wanted to feel his cock inside her but they still had a while yet to his 18th birthday, Peter gasped as his eyes shot open “Nat” he whispered as his movements grew still.

Natasha rolled over and straddled him “Do you trust me?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Nodding his head Peter swallowed heavily “Yes” he whispered in response though breathless, Natasha smiled as she crushed her clothed crotch brushed against the bulge in his pants, Peter was hard for her and Natasha wanted it badly, licking her lips Natasha moved her hips in slow movements, building a rhythm as she placed his hands on her hips before resting her own hands on his chest.

“Move with me” Natasha whispered as she leaned down and took his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a tug, Peter groaned as he nodded his head and slowly began to move with her, the bed squeaked as Peter and Natasha moved together slowly, keeping a slow but firm rhythm as they ground against one another, their breathing growing heavier as they moved together, their bodies grinding.

Biting down on Peter’s shoulder Natasha did her best to silence her moans as she moved with him, Peter was hard as a rock against as he kept his hands on her hips, their movements began to pick up the pace and Peter groaned heavily against her neck, kissing and sliding his tongue over the pulse of Natasha’s neck.

Natasha moaned as she tilted her head to give him more access, Peter nodded his head “I… I’m…” Peter couldn’t finish, he was struggling to hold on and Natasha knew it wouldn’t be long, smiling Natasha looked into his eyes and nodded her head “It’s okay Petey… let go” she whispered, Peter groaned heavily as he held onto her as they fell out of rhythm as Peter’s hips bucked against her and he shuddered.

Smiling Natasha held him close as he came in his pants, unbuttoning his jeans she slid her hands inside and into his boxers, wiping the sticky hot white ropes of cum in his boxers Natasha pulled her hand back and looked at the white cum coating 2 of her fingers, Peter was still fully erect for her and he let out a groan as he watched her stick both fingers into her mouth and sucked his cum.

Cleaning his cum off her 2 fingers Natasha moaned as she closed her eyes and savoured the taste, Peter bit his lip as he looked at her before rolling over and having her pinned under him, using his strength to keep her pinned and he began to move again, the moment continued for an hours, neither of them went all the way except grinding, Peter made sure that Natasha came as hard as he did and by the end Natasha and Peter fell asleep again exhausted and holding onto each other, their jeans and underwear soaked from their cum.

The following night:

Natasha arrived first to the event, she was keeping an eye for her target until her eyes landed on Peter who walked in wearing a black tuxedo, last night’s fun had left both of them wanting more and when Peter saw her in her black dress, he was hard 1 second with just one look at her in her dress and seeing him in a tux made Natasha’s mouth dry and another part of her wet.

Tonight they needed to be professional though not easy now after last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
